Eye of the Raven
by AquaThunderKnight17
Summary: The story of Sleeping Beauty (the Disney version) from the point of view of Diablo, Maleficent's Raven.


**I do not own Sleeping Beauty, characters or any ideas that were obviously not mine…those belong to Disney and ****Charles Perrault/The Brothers Grimm.**

The warm, sunny day grew dark and cold as thunder boomed at a deafening volume; our lady was angry. The king had not invited her to the celebration of his daughter's birth and this had greatly upset our dear Maleficent; and when she was angry, _we_ were angry.

"**How to do it**?" I thought spitefully, as I flew towards the King's castle, "**I could, peck out his eyes…no, no: claw out his throat! Yes, that will do nicely**"

"_No_" came a calm voice from the back of my head "_We mustn't, we would not want to shed blood in the presence of Lady Maleficent. Even _if_ the King is a conniving swine!_"

I allowed the voices to argue as the castle drew near; the castle doors blew open with the force of the wind and there was a brilliant flash of emerald fire and our beautiful Lady materialized from the flames. As she began talking to the King, Queen and all of their subjects, we landed defensively on her staff, eyeing a particularly stupid-looking guard as he eyed our lady with a hand on his sword.

"I felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation," said Maleficent in her calm voice.

"You weren't wanted!" snapped a snide little blue-clad fairy.

"_Not wanted_?" the calm voice cried incredulously

"**How dare you**?" I hissed angrily; as we readied to attack the insolent blueberry, Maleficent gave our ebony feathers a calming stroke and we trembled at her touch and the sound of her calm voice.

"Y-you are not offended?" asked the Queen, cautiously;

"No your majesty," my Lady replied smoothly "To show my true feelings, I _too_ shall bestow a gift on the child."

"_Our Lady is so kind and forgiving_!" my calm voice sobbed uncontrollably,

"**They do not deserve her mercy**!" I muttered contemptuously. We took flight as she raised her staff and began her prophecy:

"Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!"

Maleficent's cackle filled the large chamber as she vanished into her fire; we flew out of the hall, cawing loudly and the voices in my head roared with spiteful laughter.

Sixteen years passed in a hail of fire and thunderbolts; Lady Maleficent was terribly angry that the little brat that she had cursed had suddenly disappeared right under her very nose.

"**Such revolting creatures**" I thought with disgust as she screamed at her army of dimwitted demons.

A porky demon stepped forward to calm our Lady, "But we've searched the mountains, forests and all of the cradles!" it grunted defensively.

"_Cradles_?" came the voice in my head, unsure if we'd heard right; as the brute made a crude sign of cradling a baby, Maleficent turned to us:

"Did you hear that, my pet? All of these years, they've been searching for a baby!

With a quick wave of her staff, bolts of lightning began hurling themselves at the morons; we ducked behind a stone pillar up in the rafters, when our lady was _this _angry, her wrath knew no bounds.

As the sound of the final bolt silenced, we peered around the corner of the pillar; the once filled room was now completely empty and Lady Maleficent was walking, slowly, back to her throne. We flew to her side on instinct.

"You are my last hope," she said softly as we landed on her hand "Search far and wide for the Princess, go and do not fail me." We flapped our wings and flew around the empty chamber once before flying out of an open window,

"_I will not disappoint you my dear Maleficent_—**I promise you that**" We vowed as we vanished into the morning mist.

The sun was lowering in the sky while we scanned the forest bellow. Out of the corner of our eye, we spotted it: flashes of bright red and blue coming from the trees. Tucking in our wings, we quickly dropped into leaves; and there, camouflaged by the thick forest was a lonely cottage with blasts of crimson and azure erupting from its chimney's. Flying closer to the cottage, taking our time to make sure the lights didn't hit us, we noticed a girl running towards the cottage. She could not have been older than sixteen, with flowing, golden hair and dressed in a smoke-colored dress.

"_It is her_!" cried the calm voice ecstatically,

"**Impossible**" I retorted viciously "**She's nothing more than a scullery maid**!"

"_But she fits Lady Maleficent's description perfectly_!" replied the other voice, rather hysterically.

The girl threw open the door and entered but, stupidly, did not shut the door; we flew onto the ground and peered around the threshold. The girl was talking to three very old women, each dressed in green, red, and blue; we looked closer at the stout woman in blue and immediately recognized her as the insolent blueberry from sixteen years ago!

"Child," said the Red woman softly, "You are truly Princess Aurora and we are taking you back to your father tonight."

After these words, the wind was screaming in our ears as we raced back to Maleficent.

It was late that night, when the moon was high, that we were back at that cottage; Lady Maleficent was very pleased at our findings and charged us to watch the cottage. Reluctantly, we had also agreed to bring along several of the revolting demons that our Lady insisted on using to her benefit;

"_Urgh, why must we be bothered with the likes of these creatures_!" complained the calm voice

"**How many times must I explain this**?" I snapped, "**Maleficent believes that someone will return here tonight and that we need their help to subdue this someone**!"

Despite our disgust with my Lady's henchmen, we had to hand it to them: they _were_ very useful; they had strength in numbers and could be very silent when they needed to be. We heard a distant rumble along with the sound of whistling. The person Maleficent had expected!

"**Be silent**!" I hissed to the demons, flying up into the rafters to hide. There was a knock at the door and it opened with a creak; the tall figure glanced around in the dark, and then shut the door.

"**Do it now**!" I cawed loudly, the demons jumped the figure, after several moments of furious fighting, the struggle came to an abrupt silence; the door burst open and in stepped Maleficent, brandishing a lantern. We flew onto her shoulder to inspect the human; the human was a man, dressed in a black tunic and red cape; he was bound and gagged, though still struggling against his captors.

"Well this is a surprise!" Maleficent laughed, "I set a trap for a peasant and I catch a Prince!

"AWAY WITH HIM!" she barked to her minions, who led the, still struggling, man out of the dark cottage.

"_My Lady_?" I asked, speaking to her mind, "_Are you angry with me_? _That I did not bring you the Princess_?"

"No my pet," she replied softly, stroking our beak, "You have done splendidly. Although, I have one final task to charge you with,"

"_Anything at all, my Lady_" I said humbly;

"Watch the Prince, make sure he does not try and escape on the journey home," she said simply.

"**Yes Maleficent**!" I replied and with that we took off from her side to keep our sharp eye on the herd of demons corralling the Prince.

The main hall of Maleficent's castle was filled with bright green firelight and the many grunts of the demons dancing around the flames. Our Lady was deep in thought and then finally spoke

"What a pity that the Prince could not join us; let us go to the dungeon and cheer him up" We grinned ecstatically, we could not bear to watch the repulsive sight of those disgusting creatures dance anymore.

"_We're going to torment the prisoner, we're going to torment the prisoner_!" cheered my happy voice in a sing-song chant as we led our Lady towards the dungeons,

"**Will you shut up**!"

Arriving at the Prince's cell, Maleficent unlocked the door and then pushed open the door with a small creak. We could have died a happy raven right there, seeing the Prince chained to the wall and listening to my Lady patronize him. We could not see what she was showing him with her magic, but the expression he wore on his face was good enough for us.

We turned sharply! We'd heard something, something that sounded like a muffled insult, that came from the direction of the door and all of the demons were in the main hall dancing. Someone was here, that shouldn't be here!

"Come," said Maleficent "Let us leave our Prince with his _happy_ thoughts." We, obediently, flew onto her shoulder and we left the cell.

"For the first time in sixteen years…" said Maleficent thoughtfully, as she locked the door "…I will sleep well." We walked with Maleficent to her chambers in the North-side tower, as she opened the door we leaped from her shoulder onto a handrail; we were not allowed in our mistress's bedchambers.

"Good night, Diablo" she said softly, to me, she then entered into her chambers and shut the door with a small 'click'.

We took off at top speed, we had not passed anyone leaving the dungeons but we could tell that someone was intruding. Flying back to the dungeons as quickly as we could, we nearly flew headfirst into the three elderly women from the cottage and the Prince.

"**ESCAPE! **_ESCAPE!_** THE PRISONER IS ESCAPING**! _THE PRISONER IS ESCAPING_!" I screeched at the top of our voice;

The demons came running, swarming like insects to my beckoned call. The demons launched themselves at the Prince and the trio of fairies, but they moved one step ahead of the moronic creatures and before any of us became aware of their next move, the Prince was on his horse making all haste for the exit. An army of demons and a lone Raven could not stop three fairies and a human; it was humiliating but we were left with one final option.

"**MALEFICENT**!" I roared at the top of our lungs, "**MALEFICENT, THEY ARE ESCAPING**-**ARGH**!" I screeched, dodging a burst of blue coming from the insolent blueberry's wand. We flew, as fast as we could, dodging a hail of blue spells as we raced towards the North-side tower.

"**MALEFICENT**! **HELP**!" I bellowed, circling the tower in an attempt to lose the fairy; but as we rounded for a third time, we were ambushed by the blueberry and then hit in the chest by a rock-hard spell, screeching before it took affect:

"**MALEFICENT! MALEF**-".

**I rediscovered this story that I wrote for one of my High School classes. Honestly, I don't expect this story to be well received or even one of my best, I just thought it was good enough to be shared. Regardless, I hope you like it and please feel free to drop me a review.**


End file.
